


Как выйти замуж за Лекса Лютора

by Vardek



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Названием все сказано :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как выйти замуж за Лекса Лютора

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bri).



\- Так, что с грудью будем делать? - решительно поинтересовалась невысокая шатенка у четверки мужчин.  
Результаты быстрого голосования выглядели так:  
\- Увеличить на пару размеров  
\- Уменьшить на пару размеров  
\- Убрать ее на фиг вообще.  
\- Воздерживаюсь.  
Девушка покрутилась в зеркале еще немного, но так и не решилась что-либо поменять. Неожиданно в комнату без стука вошел профессор Файн. Быстрыми кивками поприветствовав своих двойников, он повернулся к девушке, и поперхнулся воздухом.  
\- А она что здесь делает? Неужели мне еще и вам нужно объяснять про секретность!  
После этого без долгих разговоров он попытался ее устранить старым проверенным способом и преобразовал часть своей ладони в длинное шило. То, что оружие пронзило ее сердце насквозь, девушку не впечатлило, а вот дыра на платье как раз наоборот.  
Через полчаса, самый первый профессор Файн убедился, что, если за дело берется женщина, то невозможного не существует. И теперь он хмуро прикладывал мешочек со льдом к начавшему формироваться солидному синяку под глазом, попутно входя в курс придуманного его клонами плана. Нет! ПЛАНА!  
А именно - женить Лекса Лютера. Да не на ком-нибудь, а на самом себе. То есть на одном из двойников.  
Следующие несколько дней пролетели как пара часов.  
\- Не нужна тебе короткая стрижка. Под него одна лысая дамочка клинья подбивала, так плохо кончила. Я, правда, так и не понял, это ему ее стиль не понравился или еще что...  
\- А вот если прежде чем пудриться нанести на личико крем и сверху базу...  
\- Я не понимаю, зачем тебе вдруг понадобилось десять туфель? Одной пары мало?  
\- Откуда я знаю, зачем... Но что-то во мне просто требует купить еще и вон те ботиночки...  
\- И запомни, нужно казаться прелесть какой глупенькой, а не ужас, какой дурой.  
\- А почему это тогда Лане можно?  
\- Потому что у Ланы линия другая: никто меня не любит, никто не приголубит. На таких жизнью обиженных даже умные мужики клюют пачками.  
\- Так, стоп, а что это у тебя в брюках?  
\- Ты думаешь, если Лекс увидит размер твоего члена он проникнется и сменит ориентацию? А ну, убирай эту хренотень на фиг! Мы из тебя девушку лепим, а не непонятно что в юбке.  
\- И, к слову, увидишь Кларка, не нужно в него сразу табуретками швыряться.  
\- Да он! Да я его! Да попадется он мне....  
\- Согласен, у нас у всех на него идиосинкразия. Но Лекс все еще испытывает к нему чувства. Какие конкретно, по-моему, даже он сам не знает. А если и знает, никому в таком не признается. Поэтому наша задача, добраться до Лекса до того, как Кларк просечет, что при определенном усилии из Лекса можно вить веревки.  
\- Ну, вот ты и готова. Пора начинать нашу свадебную кампанию.  
\- А имя у меня какое будет?  
\- Ээээ... как-то мы над этим не подумали. Есть варианты?  
\- Файнита?  
\- Файна?  
\- Файнера?  
\- Фанера летала над Парижем! Вот повезло с напарничками, одно сплошное мужичье! Нина. Коротко и ясно.  
Спустя неделю в особняке Люторов появилась новая горничная - невысокая худенькая шатенка с пронзительным взглядом голубых глаз и скулами, моделям на зависть.

  
* * *

\- Нина, я прошу тебя стать моей женой, - сказал Лекс, встав на одно колено и протягивая девушке бархатную коробочку.  
\- Я согласна, - тихо прошептала девушка.  
\- Но ты ведь даже не посмотрела на кольцо!  
\- Я полюбила тебя за твое сердце, Лекс, а не за размер банковского счета, - улыбнулась Нина.

  
* * *

\- Так, мальчики, и кто мне объяснит, что ЭТО было?  
\- Ты имеешь в виду взрыв? - невинно захлопал глазами один из Файнов.  
\- Я имею в виду не только взрыв, но и всю эту идиотскую затею по возрождению Криптона!  
\- Но великий Зод...  
\- Плевать я хотела на Зода. Я вам говорю, как специалист, нам нужен Лекс. Мы любим Лекса! А не какого-то там выскочку, с замашками Чигиваро.  
Профессор Файн лишь тяжело вздохнул, расставаясь с мечтой спасти Зода. За годы проживания на Земле он уже давно понял, если женщина чего-то хочет, то она этого добьется во что бы то ни стало. А уж если эта женщина является частью тебя самого....  



End file.
